Survivor
by ZAcko55
Summary: What if Bionic Rebellion had gone differently and Bree got seriously injured? Her life is hanging by a thread, so Chase and Mr. Davenport must find a way how to help her before it's too late.


**Welcome to my new fanfiction! I hope you'll like it :)**

 **Oh, and please forgive me for any mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

Sebastian was about to finish Chase off with his laser pitchwork, but he was stopped when Leo fell on him. Bree turned around in confusion when she heard a loud yelling behind her.

''Yes! Three rooms later and I finally got it!'' Leo exclaimed happily after he stood up. He stepped over Sebastian and went to help Chase.

''Hey Leo. Thanks for dropping in,'' Chase said, fixing his uniform.

Leo's shoulders slumped. ''Oh c'mon, I was gonna say that.''

Suddenly, Adam spoke up, ''Ha! Now it's four against three! Wait,'' he paused and silently counted the people in the room. ''Oh yeah, I'm right this time!''

''Bring it on,'' Lexi said, preparing herself into fighting position.

Chase nodded at Bree in agreement and she nodded back. Chase was about to go after, but according to their plan, she supersped away. Bree used this oppoturnity and kicked a chair in her way. Lexi tripped over it and when she met the ground, something metal fell on her from a ceiling. Bree and Chase bumped their fist in victory as the watched Adam pinning Tank against the wall. Their brother punched him in his stomach few times, before he pushed him towards Leo.

He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and spoke up.

"Time to take out the trash,'' Leo said angrily, throwing his opponent from the window.

''Guys?'' Bree warned her brothers from Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes started glowing as a lighting created around him. He aimed towards them, but they successfuly dodged the hit.

They all hid behind the column, planning their next steps. ''How did you do that?'' Chase asked.

''Remember how you unlocked my new ability? Well, once you gave me Mr. Davenport's password I unlocked them all!'' Sebastian explained.

Leo, Adam and Bree looked at Chase in disbelief. ''You've got to be kidding me!'' Adam said.

Sebastian was too busy with admiring electrokinesis, so Bree spoke up, ''How can he use all of his abilities at once?''

Chase turned around to face his siblings. ''He can't. Not for long. If we can get him to max out his abilities, it'll fry his chip.''

''And he doesn't know that?'' Bree asked, watching her brother shaking his head. ''Finally! Something you didn't share with you BFF!''

''Duh, duh. Ex-BFF,'' Chase corrected her, only getting confused looks from his siblings. ''Just follow my lead. We have to keep him on the offensive.''

Chase stepped from behind the column in order to start their plan. ''Hey, Sebastian. Let's see what you got.''

He used his heat vision, but Chase avoided it. Bree left the hiding place as well. ''Over here!''

Sebastian threw a red laser on her which didn't hurt her because she supersped to the other side of the room.

''Hey Sebastian!'' Adam said. The villain growled at him as his eyes started glowing again, attacking Adam with his lightning. He said as he hid again. ''Hit Chase again.''

After that, he aimed at Chase and used his fire vision. Unfortunately, Chase wasn't fast enough to dodge it. It collided with his left arm and he hissed in pain. Luckily, it was just a small burn. He was a little bit distracted, so he didn't see that Sebastian started glitching from overusing his chip.

Bree watched the whole thing from the other side of the room. She quickly looked at Sebastian and figured that all of his abillities were about to burst out. She didn't hesitate and supersped in front of her brother in order to shield him. The next thing she knew was sharp pain shooting through her body. It sent her flying across the room until her back met the hydroloop. She swore she could hear her back cracking.

Adam immediately ran to his little sister, kneeling beside her. Her eyes were closed and she was really pale. It scared him. ''Are you okay?''

Bree slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear her vision. ''Did it work?'' She asked. Her voice was barely audible, but Adam heard her clearly. He nodded in response. ''Good,'' she said before she passed out.

''Bree?'' Adam tried to get his sister's attention by shaking with her. He was getting scared when Bree wasn't responding.

He glanced at Chase who pushed Sebastian on the ground. ''Your rebellion is over.''

''Chase! Come here!'' The oldest Davenport yelled.

Chase turned around to see what happened. His eyes widened as soon as Bree came into his sight. He knew that Bree took the bullet for him, he just thought it wasn't that serious. He quickly sprinted to his siblings and sat down next to them.

He noticed that her breathing was labored and he didn't like it at all. He also checked her pulse, just to make sure she was okay. It was there, but it was weak. Chase looked up at his brothers who were gazing at her blood stained shirt. He gently rolled the shirt to examine her injuries.

They all gasped. Bree's stomach was covered in deep cuts and bruises. The worst part was a huge burn that covered rest of her abdomen.

Chase put the shirt back down, knowing they had to do something and soon. Bree's breathing became slower than it was before.

''What do we do, Chase?'' Adam asked. They were surprised to hear seriousness in his voice.

''I think we should bring a gurney from the hospital wing,'' Chase suggested.

''Why? It's a waste of time. I can carry her,'' his older brother argued.

Chase shook his head before he replied. He heard her bones crack because of his superhearing. ''We can't do that. She might have hurt her;a spine and I don't want to take a risk. I don't want to make it worse than it already is.''

''Okay, then,'' Leo said as he stood up. ''Adam, can you get a gurney from hospital wing?''

Adam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. ''Wait, there's a hospital wing? How come I don't know about it?''

''Because we've never had to use it,'' Chase replied instead of Leo. ''You go there, Leo. Adam, you stay here with her while I'll check if Mr. Davenport is okay.''

Both boys nodded their heads in agreement and did what they were told.

Chase typed something on the computer in order to find out what happened. His mouth hang open in shock when the result finally popped up. ''The oxygen level at the hydroloop is at...zero.''

''What?'' Adam asked incredulously. ''Are you sure?''

Chase nodded and returned back to them. He kneeled down next to Bree, he scrutinized because something seemed off. Few seconds later, he realized that her chest wasn't moving. Panicking, he put his fingers to her wrist to check the pulse. He didn't feel anything.

''What's taking Leo so long?'' Chase asked, not wanting to scare Adam even more.

Unfortunately, Adam figured what was going on. He asked anyway, hoping he was wrong, ''Chase? What's wrong?''

''There's no pulse,'' he answered in a very quiet voice. he said that more to himself than to him.

''Then do something!'' Adam shouted. He was getting desperate.

''I don't know what!'' He really didn't know what to do, which was unusual for him. Panic completely clouded his mind.

''You keep saying you're the smartest person in the world and suddenly you don't know anything? Do I have to remind you that our sister is dying?''

''Well, maybe I'd figure something out if you'd just stop talking!'' Chase retaliated.

Leo hurried to the common area along with a gurney. When he arrived, he found Adam and Chase arguing. ''What's going on here?''

They both shot him an annoyed look.

''What do you think?'' Chase asked ironically. ''Let's get her on the gurney. Gently but quickly, okay?''

When they were about to leave, they heard a familiar voice. A huge relief washed over them when Mr. Davenport stepped into the room.

''Would you stop sweating on me?'' He asked Perry who was clutching onto his side for some reason. Donald took a look around himself. He stopped dead in his tracks because he saw Bree for the first time. He was scared when he saw her lying on the gurney without any signs of life. He quickly recovered and rushed towards them. ''What happened?''

''Sebastian overused his abillities and hit Bree,'' Adam gave him a quick description of what happened.

It was all Donald needed to know, so he didn't question them more.

It took two minutes to get to the hospital wing. Much to the boys' surprise, it looked like a regular hospital. They only exception

''Okay, Adam?'' Mr. Davenport started. His oldest son didn't hear him, because he was too busy with staring at his sister. ''Adam?''

Finally, he looked up at him. ''Yeah?''

''Can you put her carefully on the bed?'' He asked, emphasizing the part of being careful.

Adam nodded and picked Bree up. When she was in his arms, he finally realized what happened. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't believe his little sister, who he was supposed to protect, was dead. He didn't even bother to hide the tears that were streaming down his face. He put her on the bed as gently and quickly as he could and stepped back.

Meanwhile, Mr. Davenport brought the necessities he needed to work on Bree. He put an oxygen mask on her face. Then, he unzipped her uniform that revealed her injuries. He gasped, but he recovered quickly and started to work again. When everything was ready, he took a defibrilator in his hands. He took a deep breath, he was scared that it wouldn't work.

After his first attempt, he groaned. He assumed that he did something wrong, so he tried again. Still nothing. He quickly glanced at Adam, Chase and Leo who were watching him closely. They were openly crying by now, and he didn't blame them. He was really close to losing it himself, but he couldn't for Bree's sake. He tried for the third time, but it still didn't work. Donald managed to keep his poker face, even though he still hadn't brought her back to life.

Adam, Chase and Leo side hugged each other. Chase tried to think of a way how to save Bree. It was his fault she was in this state, after all. If he hadn't been so stupid, they wouldn't have been there. Chase'd figured that the defibrillator wouldn't work, so he tried to think of something that could work. He refused to give up on her.

''Big D?'' Leo suddenly spoke up.

He looked up at him when he heard his name. ''What? I seriously don't have time for this.''

''What if I use my energy transference?'' Leo suggested, hoping Mr. Davenport wouldn't reject his idea.

Chase mentally slapped himself, he hadn't thought of that. Maybe because other people's lives could be in danger. ''That's not bad idea, but you know what happened when you tried this with Mr. Davenport.''

''Yeah, I do. It brought him back to life, though. Besides, we have plenty of students with the same ability. It can't be that dangerous if we do it together,'' Leo argued reasonably.

''He's right. We have to try, it's our last chance,'' Chase confirmed sadly.

Donald sighed, he knew they were right. ''Okay. What if they don't wanna do it? Especially after what happened today.''

''Maybe they're not that mad. I mean, Bob and Spin helped me,'' Leo admitted.

''Okay, go get them. And hurry up, we don't have much time,'' Donald said, still trying to revive Bree.

Leo nodded and hurried to find someone who'd be willing to help them.

Chase looked up at Adam to see how he was doing. His big brother hadn't said a word since they got there, which was really uncharacteristic of him. ''Adam? You okay?''

He looked down at him with tears in eyes. He clenched his jaw before replying. ''How do you think I'm doing?'' His voice broke at the end of his sentence. ''It's all my fault.''

''What? That's not true!'' He said in disbelief. ''If it's someone's fault, it's mine.''

''But I'm your big brother and I'm supposed to protect you no matter what. And I failed,'' he said. Adam stepped closer to the nearest wall. He couldn't fight the urge to punch something anymore. He punched the wall as much as he could. With the frustration gone he added, ''And it is not your fault.''

''Yes, it is. She protected me, not you. I should've been the one lying there,'' Chase told him before he could even think about what he was going to say.

Adam shot him a death glare. ''Don't say that again, okay?''

He was about to say something more, but they were interupted by Leo and some students. A relief washed over all of them when they saw that they'd help her.

''Thanks, guys. It means a lot to us,'' Donald told them. He felt like he had to.

''Don't mention it. We kind of owe you,'' one of them said. They didn't expect this kind of answer at all. He noticed their surprised looks, so he explained it further. He approached Bree along with the other students and started to do their job. ''We believe what Leo told us about Krane. And we've never liked Sebastian that much.''

''Okay, then,'' Leo interrupted. ''Let's do this.''

They gathered around Bree and summoned up their power. They aimed it at her and used it.

They'd been waiting in anticipation for the effect, but nothing had happened. They exchanged worried looks when nothing had changed.

It meant only one thing. Bree was dead.

* * *

 **If you're interested in this story, let me know. Your feedback is really important to me and the future of this story depends on you. I can write it as a two shot _or_ I can make much longer...it depends on you :)**


End file.
